Bandgap circuits are used in many different types of applications to generate stable output voltages across a wide range of temperatures. Bandgap circuits typically use two diodes to generate a proportional-to-absolute-temperature (PTAT) current, and the PTAT current generates a PTAT voltage across a resistor. A voltage across a diode (either one of the diodes used to generate the PTAT current or another diode) is typically complementary-to-absolute-temperature (CTAT), meaning the voltage decreases when the temperature increases and vice versa. The voltage across the diode and the voltage across the resistor collectively represent an output voltage of the bandgap circuit. Bandgap circuits routinely generate a steady, temperature invariant output voltage of around 1.2V.